ichigomomomiyavsprimevalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ichigo Momomiya and Akame - Primeval Havoc 2 (2014)/@comment-2173207-20180607024325
When event of Dannachi OVA, Loud House Episode Legends End, But Hestia and Bell going to see the town. They get there and meet everyone else. Turns out the town is run by adventurers and the prices are super high. Lili finds a backpack to buy whilst Hestia buys some perfume. Tione then tells Hestia that her familia will be bathing soon and asks her to join them. Lili, Asfi, Mikoto and Chigusa then ask to join. As they talk and have fun Hermes pulls Bell to the side and asks for some of his time later on. Oh and whilst they are in the town Bell meets an adventurer called Moldo. Seems he was the adventurer that Bell almost got into a fight with back in the bar. He tries to get revenge but is too scared to after he sees Aiz near Bell. Also Bete is shown. Seems he was the one they asked to get the remedy. Bete sees Bell and doesn't like it at all. Next we see all the girls having a bath. We then see Hermes climbing up trees with Bell. Turns out Hermes wanted to no legends at the girls with Bell! Bell is against it. And then he remembers what his grandfather told him. He's still against it and then he falls into the pool! Everyone seems ok to have Bell there... except Bell himself. So Bell runs the away. And then he gets himself lost. He then walks near to the sound of water. He then sees an elf bathing. Turns out Ryu likes to bath by herself. She feels the presence of someone watching her. Bell then says sorry so many times to make her forgive him. She does since she's smart and understands the situation. She also tells Bell to stop insulting himself. Bete also has a go at Bell since Bete wanted to see his Familiars girls wise but can't and thinks it's unfair for Bell to be allowed. Whilst walking Ryu picks up some flowers. She then goes to a grave and places the flowers on there. Turns out Ryu's old Familiar's grave is here. Seems her familia walked into a trap set by an enemy familia. Everyone but her died! She then says some bad stuff about herself to which Bell tells her to not insult herself! Next we see that adventurer Moldo still pissed that he couldn't take out Bell. Then a certain someone shows up and gives Moldo something. Then we see Hestia getting kidnapped by some invisible guy! Bell sees a note and dashes off to find Hestia. Ouka sees Bell running. He gets there and see Moldo. Moldo brings Bell to a small cliff. They fight with the winner getting any wish from the loser. Moldo goes invisible and kicks the shit out of Bell. Ouka, Mikoto, Chigusa and Welf all arrive on the scene. The 2 guys guarding Hestia leave to see the action. A Bell looking rabbit appears. Turns out Lili is that Bell looking rabbit. She unties Hestia. The 2 guards appear on the scene and cut Welf's strap loosing his secret item! Welf is now pinned down on the floor. Ryu then appears and takes out both guards. Bell is still getting rekt! But he then blocks one of Moldo's hits. Then another. And another. Slowly he gets used to Moldo around him and is even able to attack him. He even breaks Moldo's sword! Bell then kicks off Moldo's helmet! (The helmet is the item that allows him to be invisible.) Hestia and Lili arrive on the scene. Hestia is super pissed and after seeing Bell she gets even more pissed. So much so that she unleashes her Divine Power! She walks up to Moldo and is covered in her Divine Power! Moldo backs away as well as everyone else does. Hestia checks up on Bell. Oh and by the way the certain someone who came to see Moldo was Hermes and it seems he made Asfi make the helmet to give to Moldo.